Maestra del Aura
by CatLionwitch
Summary: Lucy y Cat, pokémon y maestra se presentan al torneo para ser el guardián del aura, pero las cosas se tuercen y el pequeño Riolu es secuestrado por un misterioso hombre, que tambien se lleva al pikachu de Ash, Lucario les acompaña hasta el árbol del comienzo. Una versión de Lucario y el misterio de Mew donde las cosas no son lo que parecen.
1. Chapter 1

La pequeña riolu de ojos azules se enganchó a las faldas de la joven, a su lado, otro riolu gruñía y reía a partes iguales.  
-¡Me quiere comer!-gritó asustada la pequeña señalando a su compañero cuando la chica la cogió entre sus brazos.  
El pequeño pokémon las sacó la lengua, la joven humana arqueó una ceja, dando a sus ojos verdes una expresión enfadada.  
-¿No vas a decir nada?  
El riolu negó con la cabeza y salió corriendo.  
-Lucario...

Un joven lucario de brillantes ojos rojos esperaba apoyado en la puerta a un joven caballero humano, a su lado la joven de vestido azul parecía decepcionada con las circunstancias, cuando el caballero pasó a su lado, la chica gruñó algo en voz baja, el odio que se procesaban el uno al otro parecía aumentar por momentos. La joven Lucy salió de su habitación y le entregó a su compañero un colgante.  
-Estamos solas.-dijo la joven cuando ambos chicos se hubieron marchado.

Lucy miró cariñosamente a su retoño, el pequeño dormía feliz entre sus brazos. Sus ojos azules se llenaron de lágrimas.  
-No tanto como creíamos maestra, no tanto.

Capítulo 1  
Cat miro desafiante al encargado de los registros. Llevaba un largo vestido de época de color azul intenso con los bordados en plata.  
-¿Como que no está permitido? ¿Es o no es un combate pokémon?  
La enfermera Joy repitió aterrorizada la clausula básica del combate.  
-Lo siento, pero ya están hechas las listas.  
Lucy suspiro abatida oculta bajo la capucha. Riolu tiro de la capa para llamar la atención de su madre mientras señalaba a alguien que se aproximaba. Lucy clavo sus ojos en el individuo y cogió a Cat por un hombro para obligarla a girarse.  
-Hola enfermera Joy.-dijo el extraño individuo.-He venido a apuntarme a este concurso con mi pikachu. ¿Aun llego a tiempo no?  
-Lo siento, pero llegáis tarde.  
El joven de pelo negro negó vigorosamente con la cabeza mientras echaba la culpa a sus amigos por la tardanza. En aquel momento apareció una señora rubia con un vestido rosa y les sonrió a todos.  
-¿Qué sucede?  
Cuando la enfermera Joy le explicó a la mujer el problema, esta sonrió y se dirigió a los chicos.  
-No os preocupéis, yo me ocupo de que podáis participar. Ir a prepararos.  
El grupo de jóvenes se alejó lentamente, el chico pelinegro se separó del resto y siguió a Cat por los pasillos. Ambos llegaron a una sala con grandes pantallas donde se encontraban el resto de entrenadores. El muchacho se acercó a Cat para presentarse, se llamaba Ash y quería ser el mejor entrenador del mundo. La reina del castillo dio comienzo al torneo.  
-Prepárate a morder el polvo.-Dijo el chico al despedirse.

Cat había derrotado ya a muchos de sus oponentes. Una batalla más y la victoria sería suya, pero cuando la reina anunció a su contrincante, la chica no pudo evitar poner cara de sorpresa. Era Ash. El chico la dedicó una sonrisa torva y envió a su pikachu a la batalla. El pokémon de Cat, Lucy, avanzó un pasó para enfrentarse a él.  
El primer golpe Lucy no lo vio venir, el pokémon rival había usado ataque rápido y la había golpeado casi al instante. La lucario agitó la cabeza y se incorporó, cargó energía entre sus manos y disparó repetidas veces. Pikachu las esquivó todas y cada una de ellas, pero mientras tanto, Lucy se había acercado a él por la espada y le había golpeado con una garra metal.  
El pokémon cayó al suelo con fuerza y creó un agujeró en el suelo, pero volvió a espabilarse y atacó con un gran trueno. Lucy juntó sus manos en el pecho y paró el ataque, creando una gran polvareda a su alrededor. Ni Ash ni Pikachu podían ver nada, sin embargo Cat sonrió y alzó una mano. Su pokémon corrió con paso firme hacia el ratón eléctrico y comenzó a darle patadas incrustándole de nuevo en el suelo. Pero de repente el pikachu acumuló electricidad y usó sobre Lucy un placaje eléctrico.  
La pokémon se enfadó y lanzó un grito, luego respiró hondo y juntó de nuevo las manos mientras mantenía el equilibrio sobre una pata. Una luz azulada comenzó a rodear su piel, naciendo desde su interior. Posó de nuevo el pie en tierra e inclinó sus manos hacia un lado. En aquel instante, la lucario abrió los ojos, completamente azules, sin pupila ni retina y sonrió. Un gran rayo de aura llenó el estadio, cuando el fogonazo paro, ambos pokémon resistían en pie, pero sin fuerzas para lanzar ningún ataque. A pesar de los gritos de ánimo de su entrenador, Pikachu se desmayó al mismo tiempo que Lucy.  
-Ambos pokémon están fuera de combate. ¡Ha surgido un empate!

-Eres increíble.-dijo el chico.  
Ash y Cat estaban sentados en sendos tronos mientras veían bailar al resto del mundo. El vestido de ella caía de forma elegante, al igual que su largo pelo del mismo color que la corteza del roble, cuyo único contraste era una discreta tiara plateada sobre su cabeza. Ash llevaba una copia idéntica al traje del guardián del aura que le quedaba como un guante. Pero estaba aburrido, apoyaba su cabeza sobre el brazo y miraba envidioso al resto de la gente. Cat al contrario se mantenía erguida y seria, pero sus ojos estaban perdidos en ningún lugar.  
-¿Quieres bailar?  
Ella pareció regresar de ninguna parte y se giró para mirarle.  
-No se nos permite bajar a la pista…-dijo con un tono amodorrado, como si acabara de despertarse.- Pero nadie ha dicho nada de que no podamos bailar aquí arriba…- añadió al ver la desilusión del chico ante la expectativa de seguir aburriéndose.  
El joven entrenador la ofreció un brazo para ayudarla a levantarse, luego entrelazaron sus manos y comenzaron a bailar un vals.


	2. Chapter 2

-Señoras y señores.-anunció la reina Ilene.- Ha llegado el momento que todos esperabais. El ganador del torneo de este año inaugurará los fuegos artificiales, pero este año tenemos un problema. Ya que no hay uno, sino dos ganadores. Por lo cual, solo uno de ellos podrá inaugurarlos.  
Cat empujó lentamente a Ash hacia delante, y la reina le entregó a él el bastón. Este sin embargo retrocedió de nuevo y le ofreció a ella el objeto. La chica lo agarró con fuerza y ambos alzaron a la vez el báculo. Unos espectaculares fuegos iluminaron todo el cielo.  
"¿Por qué me traicionaste?"  
Ash miró a su alrededor al escuchar una voz y le preguntó a Cat si había dicho algo. La chica negó con la cabeza, pero la voz volvió a sonar en su cabeza. El muchacho se fijo entonces en el bastón y este comenzó a temblar y a desprender una luz azul que formó la figura de un pokémon.  
"¿Porqué me traicionaste Sir Aaron?"  
El lucario se abalanzó sobre Ash y al hacerlo tiró a Cat a un lado, el chico estaba en dock. El pokémon abrió los ojos justo a tiempo para recibir un puñetazo, Lucario retrocedió por el golpe y estuvo a punto de golpear a su agresor. Pero se detuvo al ver la mirada furiosa y brillante de Lucy, la cual apretaba con fuerza los dientes tratando de retener su rabia.  
-¿Lu?  
Por toda respuesta, la lucario gruño y le volvió a golpear, esta vez, al puñetazo le siguió una patada en el estómago que mandó volando al pokémon por su fuerza, el cual rompió una ventana al colisionar con ella y acabó en el jardín. Todo el salón quedó en silencio. Lucy se sujetó la mano que se había herido al golpear al pokémon y se dio la vuelta con elegancia.  
-Se lo merecía.-susurró la pokémon al acercarse a su maestra.

"¿Qué ha sido eso?"  
Lucario se espabiló lo mejor que pudo, estaba tirado sobre la hierba húmeda, las estrellas llenaban el cielo. La fiesta había terminado hacía rato, pero el pokémon acababa de volver en sí tras el enfrentamiento con Lucy. Rodó lentamente por el suelo hasta quedarse tumbado boca abajo y se levantó con un gruñido. Se llevó una mano a la espalda, le dolía todo el cuerpo a horrores.  
Caminó lentamente, sufriendo un dolor en cada paso como si se hubiera roto algo. Llegó hasta sus habitaciones dispuesto a tumbarse en su cama, pero no la encontró. En su lugar había una exposición de objetos del palacio. Lucario miró desconcertado las vitrinas y se fijó sobre todo en una. Golpeó con el puño el cristal, pero este rebotó.  
-Lucario.- le llamó la dulce voz de Ilene.- ¿Estás bien?  
El pokémon la miró, parecía la viva imagen de su antepasado, la reina Rin, pero al comprender que no se trataba de ella entró en un estado de shock. La reina lo abrazó y lo calmó lo mejor que pudo cuando este empezó a llorar, después lo llevó con el resto.  
Lucy estaba sentada muy seria sobre las escaleras, a su lado Cat andaba de un lado a otro preocupada, Ash jugueteaba con su gorra intranquilo y Aura, una chica morena y simpática se mordía la uñas. De repente Max entró muy alterado, su hermana se acercó a él y comenzó a revolverle su pelo negro mientras le reñía y le preguntaba donde había estado. El chico se ajustó un poco las gafas antes de hablar.

Flashback  
Max caminaba por los pasillos del palacio, estaba seguro de haber visto a pikachu por allí. Oyó un ruido en una de las habitaciones y se acercó para escuchar, parecía el ruido de algo romperse, probablemente cristal. Abrió un poco la puerta para ver lo que pasaba.  
-¿Ha donde crees que vas?-dijo una voz profunda que le hizo retroceder, pero hizo acopio de valor y se volvió a asomar.  
Una figura masculina sujetaba con fuerza al riolu, el pequeño trataba de soltarse, pero solo lograba que le agarrara más fuerte. El hombre se rió de manera maquiavélica y tiró de él hacia la ventana.  
-Ven aquí mocoso.-ordenó fríamente.- Ahora me perteneces.  
Oyó otro ruido fuera de plano y vio como un rayo, presumiblemente lanzado por pikachu trataba de golpear a la figura, pero esta la paró con un gestó de muñeca y atrapó a pikachu con unos extraños hilos de energía.  
-Así que quieres hacerte el héroe he pequeño.-su voz daba escalofríos, cada vez que pronunciaba una palabra un miedo terrible te recorría por completo.- Muy bien, te vienes también, y tras una nueva risa añadió.- Ahora, vallamos a por Mew.  
Salió por la ventana con su capa ondeando, un pokémon le recogió al saltar y se lo llevó volando. Max salió corriendo asustado para contarles aquello a sus amigos.  
Fin Flashback

Todo el grupo quedó impactado por la noticia, Ash lo agarró por los hombros y comenzó a zarandearle, Aura lo apartó con fuerza de su hermano y ayudó al pequeño a recomponerse. Cat se giró hacia su amiga, Lucy tenía la cara casi tan pálida como su dueña, el resto también la miró. Parecía haber dejado de respirar y tenía los ojos abiertos como platos. De repente, todas sus defensas cayeron de golpe y empezó a llorar. Su amiga trató de consolarla, pero solo logró que llorara aún más. Ilene se acercó a ella para saber si podía ayudar.  
- Tengo que encontrarle.-Fue lo único que pudo decir entre sollozos.  
-Seguro que es cosa del Team Rocket.- dijo Ash muy seguro poniéndose de pie.  
Aura negó con la cabeza.-Muy limpio e inteligente, además, ¿Mew?  
La reina sentenció la conversación con un sencillo gesto y les invitó a pasar allí la noche, para emprender la búsqueda por la mañana. Sin embargo, Cat decidió marcharse inmediatamente.

Subieron al coche, la reina les había prestado un todo terreno y Brock, el más adulto del grupo se sentó en el asiento del conductor. Llevaban ya un cuarto de hora a paso de burra y siendo guiados por Lucario cuando Cat, aburrida, les mandó parar y ocupó ella el lugar del piloto, Lucy contenta se puso frente al coche y cuando la chica le levantó el pulgar echó a correr, la joven contó hasta tres, encendió la radio, cambió la marcha y pisó el acelerador.  
Todo el mundo se agarró con fuerza al asiento, excepto la chica, que parecía pasárselo como nadie en un intento por dar alcance a su pokémon en algún tipo de juego. Subió más la radio y dejó de oír los gritos de terror de los demás. Cuando la niebla comenzó a hacerse tan espesa que era imposible ver nada, Aura apagó la radio y llamó la atención de Cat para advertirla del peligro.  
-Lo tengo todo controlado.- respondió, la miró durante un momento y la chica pudo observar que sus ojos habían perdido todo rastro del verde esmeralda y estaban completamente llenos de una energía azul que incluso sobresalía de ellos. Lanzó una carcajada y continuó acelerando.


	3. Chapter 3

La tripa de Ash rugió pidiendo comida y todas las demás hicieron el coro. Pararon el coche en un pequeño claro entre la niebla, Brock sacó la barbacoa del maletero y comenzó a montarla junto con Ash. Cat y Aura sacaron la comida y mientras Aura ayudaba al moreno a cocinar, su amiga puso la mesa. Lucy se sentó en una roca junto al rio y comenzó a tirar piedras de manera distraída hasta que su entrenadora la llamó. Se sentaron todos a la mesa y comenzaron a comer. Cuando Ash ofreció a Cat una hamburguesa, esta la declinó amablemente y se echó más ensalada.

Después de comer recogieron todo, y a pesar del desacuerdo de la chica, Brock volvió a coger los mandos del vehículo, así que Cat aprovechó y se echó una siesta en la parte de atrás. Max la despertó un par de horas después porque unos geiseres habían iniciado su actividad en mitad del camino y su hermana había divisado a un lado del sendero unas fuentes de agua termal.

-No me gusta el agua.-dijo adormilada.

Pero aún así se puso el bañador y se sentó en la orilla para mojarse los pies. Lucy se sentó a uno de sus lados y Ash en el otro, Cat levantó un poco la vista para mirar al chico y volvió a mirar su reflejo con rapidez.

-¿Porqué no vas a ver a nuestro querido amigo?- La dijo a su pokémon.

Lucy se levantó en busca de Lucario y lo encontró espiándoles a todos sobre una roca, cuando notó su presencia se puso en pie y la miró desafiante.

-¿Pretendes tirarme al agua?

-No me tientes.-respondió ella con un tono entre amenazador y enfadado, y se sentó junto a él con tranquilidad.

-¿Qué quieres?

-¿Perdón?

Ash seguía junto a la chica. Ella jugaba con el agua, dándole formas con sus manos, en aquel momento acababa de formar una rosa.

-Estas aquí conmigo en vez de bañándote con tus amigos, ergo quieres algo. ¿Qué es?

El chico la miro unos instantes indeciso, había algo en ella más allá de su aspecto tímido y amable que le daba miedo.

- Quiera preguntarte si tú sabes usar el aura.

Ella asintió como si fuera algo obvio y le mostro la flor que había creado, sopló en su interior y se congeló.

-¿Y podrías enseñarme?

La figura se cayó de repente al suelo y se volvió a convertir en un charco de agua. Cat le miró molesta y negó ferozmente con la cabeza.

-Con un humano ya he tenido suficiente.

Él la miró desconcertada ante el término que había usado, la joven le sonrió mostrando un par de pequeños y puntiagudos colmillos en los que antes no se había fijado. Retrocedió asustado y se cayó al agua, Cat se rió al ver la cara de terror del chico, agitó la cabeza y se marchó.

-Pasaremos aquí la noche.-proclamó Brock.

Era la tercera parada que hacían. Pusieron el agua a calentar para tomar un café. Ash se sentó lo más alejado que pudo de la extraña chica, junto a Brock y a Aura. Cat tenía echada una manta sobre los hombros, llevaba un vestido de manga corta que le llegaba a la altura de las rodillas, azul y con falda de tul. La tensión acumulada se podía sentir en el ambiente. Lucy se levantó para servirse más café y Lucario la puso la zancadilla al pasar.

-Cabrón.-masculló entre dientes.

-Zorra.-susurró él como respuesta.

La pokémon se giró para mirarle, la pequeña chispa de ira comenzaba a crecer.

-¿Qué dijiste?

-Ya me oíste.- contestó él levantándose.

-Repítelo si te atreves.

-Zorra, puta asquerosa.-dijo lentamente.

-¡Se acabó!- gritó ella furiosa y se abalanzó sobre el pokémon. Ambos rodaron por la ladera y acabaron en el rio. Lucy sumergió la cabeza de Lucario bajo el agua y comenzó a golpearle mientras le gritaba con furia. Cat se acercó a ellos muy enfadada y con un gesto los separó sin ni siquiera rozarles.

-¡Basta!-gritó, tenía los ojos azules y el pelo flotaba a su alrededor, su cuerpo estaba rodeado por el aura.

Cat y Lucy estaban sentadas frente a la fogata, la chica estaba claramente enfadada, y toda la ira que había acumulado la lucario había desaparecido de repente.

-Te has pasado Lu.

No volvió a decirle una palabra en varias horas, hasta que Lucario apareció, seguido de Ash. El pokémon tenía varios moratones y arañazos repartido por todo el cuerpo.

-Lo siento.-dijo Lucy al ver el estado en el que había quedado el pokémon.

Lucario la miró seriamente y esbozó una media sonrisa, luego la invitó a acompañarla para dar un paseo. Tanto Ash como Cat se quedaron sentados, el uno frente al otro.

-¿Ahora qué?-dijo la chica al darse cuenta de que el chico tenia la vista clavada en ella

-Nada.

La joven bufó y se levantó, luego se metió en su tienda de campaña y la cerró.

-¿Por qué?

Lucy estaba sentada sobre una gran roca, sus pies colgaban por la parte exterior y los movía mientras miraba a la luna. Giró su torso para mirar a su compañero. Lucario estaba apoyado en un árbol cercano, cruzado de brazos y la observaba muy serio.

-¿Por qué?-repitió él.- ¿Acaso te parece divertido?

Ella se encogió de hombros y volvió a mirar al cielo.

– Te lo mereces por traidor.

-No te entiendo.

-¿No me entiendes? Te largaste de la noche a la mañana. Nos abandonaste, me abandonaste.- dijo levantándose y acercándose hacia él, luego comenzó a pegarle en el pecho sin energía y con lágrimas en los ojos.- Traidor, te odio, traidor, te odio, te odio…

Lucario la rodeó con sus brazos y ella se puso a llorar desconsoladamente Él la abrazó más fuerte y apoyó la cabeza en su hombro, se mantuvo así, en silencio todo el tiempo.


	4. Chapter 4

Cat caminaba lentamente por las estrechas calles de la ciudad, por lo general ella detestaba aquellas grandes urbes y las evitaba siempre que podia. Pero aquel día era diferente, tenia que acudir al palacio a petición del rey y aquella era la única forma de llegar.  
Se paró un momento a descansar, el fétido herdor que producia la ciudad iba a acabar con ella. Entonces escuchó un ruido y se giró hacia su procedencia, era un niño, un joven niño de no más de diez años, vestía una ropa sucia y maloliente y se apoyaba lastimeramente contra la pared de una casa. Cat se acercó a él con cuidado y posó una mano en su hombro.

-¿Estás bien?

El niño levantó la cabeza hacia ella, tenía el pelo negro cubierto de mugre y sus ojos, de un color azul eléctrico parecían hacer un gran esfuerzo por mantenerse abiertos. Estaba enfermo, y grave.

-¿Dónde está tu madre?

-Muerta.-dijo el chico arrastrando los sonidos.

-¿Y tu padre?

El muchacho solo negó con la cabeza y se dejó caer sobre la chica. Huérfano, enfermo y bastardo. No duraría mucho más allí, supuso Cat antes de cogerle en brazos.

-Sera mejor que vengas conmigo pequeño, yo cuidaré de ti.

-¿Vas a ser mi nueva mamá?-preguntó el agarrándose a su vestido.

Ella asintió y revolvió un poco el pelo del chico antes de emprender el camino a su casa, la cita con el rey tendría que esperar.

...

Cat se despertó de golpe, a su lado, la chica llamada Aura dormía aún plácidamente. La joven se sentó sobre su saco de dormir y se llevó las manos a la cara mientras trataba de recuperar la respiración. Cerró los ojos y se abrazó a sus piernas mientras unas tímidas lágrimas bajaban por sus mejillas. La chica negó con la cabeza y se enjuagó las lágrimas mientras oía abrirse el ruido de la cremallera. Una mano masculina apareció por la puerta de la tienda, seguida rápidamente por la cabeza de Ash.

- Oí un grito y creí que Aura...-Se excusó confuso al ver a su compañera seguir durmiendo.

Cat se abrazó más a sí misma, en cualquier otro momento le devuelto una respuesta ingeniosa y espeluznante, pero aquella vez no estaba de humor para bromas. El chico pareció notar el extraño comportamiento de la joven y se acercó a ella para consolarla. En el instante que sus brazos rodearon los hombros de la chica, esta se acurrucó en su pecho antes de volver a llorar. Ash se sintió incomodo por dos razones diferentes, la primera era que si Aura se despertaba por algún motivo, seria difícil explicarla que hacia él metido en su tienda y abrazando a la chica; la segunda, era que esa chica era en verdad un monstruo.

-Emmm...-murmuró mientras alejaba un poco a Cat de si.- ¿Estas bien?

-Sí, solo fue un mal sueño.

-Tranquila, vamos a recuperar a tu pokémon.- la tranquilizó con una sonrisa forzada.

Las primeras luces del alba entraron a la tienda, dejando ver unas profundas ojeras sobre el rostro de Ash.  
-Ese Pikachu... ¿Sabes quién puede quererlo?

-Te diría que el Team Rocket, pero lo veo demasiado elaborado como para ser cosa suya- contestó encogiéndose de hombros.- ¿Tú tienes alguna idea?  
-Tal vez...-suspiró ella.- Pero ojalá que no...

...

Lo primero que hizo Lucy cuando los rayos del sol la golpearon la cara fue buscar a su hijo con la mirada, pero como era de esperar, no lo encontró. En su lugar notó el brazo de otro pokémon sujetándola por la cintura. Estaba sentada contra un árbol, apoyada sobre un Lucario que roncaba junto a su oreja. La pokémon le dio un codazo a su compañero en las costillas haciendo que este se despertara bruscamente y la mirara enfadado.

Lucario se levantó a regañadientes y echó a andar hacia el campamento, cuando llegaron se encontraron con una curiosa escena: su maestra estaba sentada en el mismo banco que la noche anterior, comiendo tranquilamente un tazón de humeante chocolate mientras Ash, sentado a su lado, trataba de esquivar los golpes de su compañera.

-¡Pervertido!- la oyó gritar Lucy mientras un zapato pasaba velozmente a su lado.

-Déjame que te lo explique Aura, yo no...-comenzó a excusarse el entrenador cuando la pareja del zapato impactó fuertemente en su cara.

-¿Qué me he perdido?- preguntó la pokémon.

-Ash entró esta mañana a mi tienda porque me oyó gritar.-relató Cat.- Estuvimos hablando y después Aura se despertó, lo vio allí adentro y comenzó a perseguirlo.

Lucario puso los ojos en blanco y se sentó junto a la chica, quien le pasó el tazón de chocolate a su regazo. El pokémon miró hacia el dulce líquido con tristeza y dejó caer sus orejas mientras agachaba la cabeza avergonzado.

-Yo... Bueno, Lucy me lo ha contado todo y yo...- murmuró sin dejar de mirar el chocolate.- yo lo siento mucho...

Cat lo miró con una media sonrisa y posó una mano en su frente, sorprendiendo un poco al pokémon, luego la apartó y miró a Lucy.

-No, no tiene fiebre, por lo que podemos deducir que estamos ante un fenómeno poco frecuente. Lucario se arrepiente de algo.

Ambas se echaron a reír mientras Lucario hundía aún más su hocico en el tazón de chocolate, casi se le había olvidado el extraño humor de su maestra. Casi.

...

El grupo avanzaba con tranquilidad entre las montañas. Hacía ya un rato los estrechos desfiladeros habían obligado a los chicos a seguir a pie hacia el árbol del comienzo, y también hacia un rato ya que Cat caminaba intranquila y moviendo su cabeza en todas direcciones.

-¿Ocurre algo?- preguntó Ash al darse cuenta de que la chica se había parado.

La chica se llevó un dedo a los labios, en ese momento todo el grupo pudo escuchar un extraño zumbido que se acercaba cada vez más a ellos.

-¡Rápido, por aquí!-ordeno Cat, haciendo que todo el grupo se escondiera en una cueva.

-¿Que ha sido eso?-preguntó aterrada Aura cuando un rayo de energía impacto en el lugar donde ellos habían estado momentos antes.

-Registel.-Murmuro Lucy.- Uno de los guardianes del árbol.

-Y que esté patrullando tan abajo solo quiere decir una cosa: Problemas.-añadió Lucario- Y graves.

-¿Cómo vamos a llegar entonces?-preguntó Ash.

-Seguidme, conozco un atajo.- indicó Cat adentrándose más en la cueva.

**Bueno, parece que Lucy y Lucario van resolviendo sus problemas, y que Ash está empezando a confiar un poco más en Cat.**

**¿Quién será el niño del sueño?**

**Comenten, porque un fanfic feiz es un fanfic con suerte.**


End file.
